


Singing My Blues

by Hetalia1912



Series: Blue au [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Artist Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Artists, Families of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Inspired by Music, Poverty, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Street Racing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Singing My Blues

**6:30 AM**

"Hey,it's time for you to get up."

He reluctantly and slowly lifted his head from his pillow.As his vision cleared he wasn't that surprised to see Seungri sitting on the bed in front of him.He smiled slightly."Morning hyung."He said.

Youngbae rubbed his eyes."Morning Seungri-ah."He said as he got up.He slept on the sofa,which wasn't the most conformable thing in the world but he managed."Are the others not up yet?"He asked.Seungri shook his head."No,I just got up a few minutes ago."He explained. 


End file.
